


It stings.

by satsukinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsukinnie/pseuds/satsukinnie
Summary: It all stung. Every time she had to get in the water, it stung. The scars stung so, so much. Those wounds were deep, but the memories they held hurt deeper.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 60





	It stings.

It all stung. Every time she had to get in the water, it stung. The scars stung so, so much. Those wounds were deep, but the memories they held hurt deeper.

“Toki! I’m going to run a bath for you, ok?” that Omaru mocked her.  
She didn’t bother with giving a reply. Komaru had proven to be more stubborn than a mule more times than she could count. Suddenly, Toko heard the familiar dip drops of the water taunting her.

Every time the stinging began, the memories did too. Of waking up to a scene of bloodshed and having no clue of what happened before. Of being rejected yet again and suddenly losing control. All of that, for them to tell her she stunk. That she needed to take a shower. For Fukawa, it was more than just a shower. It was reliving all the pain in her life.

She inched towards the door. Her hands shook as she slowly turned the doorknob . She looked down at her leg, the reminder of how out of her grasp her fate was. And as she was about to break down, a voice called out for her behind the door:  
“Toki” the voice she knew cared for her comforted “you know you don’t have to do this alone anymore.”

Slowly, Toko opened the door to the only true love she had ever known. She let herself be led back into the shower by her warm hand. The water, the stinging could taunt her no longer. Toko finally let herself be comforted. For the first time, she could trust a person completely. The pain of her past was deep, but her newfound love was deeper.


End file.
